Ron and Luna - Red and Blue
by NicViv
Summary: Ron's relationship with Hermione has fallen through, they're no longer in love but they're still living together and sharing the house. So what happens when Ron meets up with Luna Lovegood while Hermione begins dating Draco Malfoy? A sequel to Dramione - Red and Green, following the same storyline, but focusing on Ron and Luna (BEWARE- sex, rape and some non-original couplings)
1. Mobiles, catching up and too much wine

Chapter One; Mobile phones, catching up and too much wine.  
It was loud in the Leaky Cauldron, full of happy couples and families about to start their day full of shopping. It was predicted to be a beautiful day outside, but the air was still brisk and families hadn't yet had a chance to eat, so Tom the barman was rushing around taking orders and pouring drinks faster than his feet could move. The pub was lively and loud, except for one man.

Ron Weasley sat alone in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron with his back to the room, picking at his food slowly, sadly. He was so wrapped up in his own, unhappy thoughts that he didn't notice the dirty blonde haired girl standing next to him for several minutes.

'Ron?' the dirty blonde asked gently, not wanting to startle him. Ron looked up at the girl through his slightly too long fringe, and jumped up out of his seat when he saw who it was.

'Luna! It's so good to see you!' he exclaimed, genuinely happy to see his old school friend.

'How are you, Luna?'

'Oh, I'm alright, thank you, but you don't look like you're having a very good day either?' Luna asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question to Ron, who sighed deeply and shook his head.

'May I join you?' Luna asked, gesturing to the table where Ron's now cold breakfast rested.

'Um, sure!' Ron pulled out a chair for Luna, and she gracefully sat, placing an odd, rectangular item on the table.

'What are you doing here, Luna? I haven't heard from you for ages.'

'I have a muggle boyfriend, so I've been living with him in the muggle world.' Luna explained, hesitating to say more.

'Is that why you have that on the table?' Ron gestured to the item. Luna picked it up; it was larger than her hand.

'This is a mobile phone, Ron. Muggles use these to keep in contact with each other, since they don't have the use of owls as we do.'

Ron was busy eyeing the mobile phone with curiosity, so he didn't notice Luna looking at it like she wished it would disappear. At that moment it buzzed in her hand, making Ron jump.

'Why's it doing that? Is it broken?' he eyed it suspiciously, making Luna giggle. She remembered when mobiles were foreign to her, too, and she had had similar reactions to it.

'No, Ron, my boyfriend sent me a message. A letter through the phone.' Luna had her head down, typing a response as she tried to explain to an increasingly confused Ron.

'Well, I don't understand, but you should pay my dad a visit, he would have kittens over that.'

Luna was silent for a few moments, occasionally typing, occasionally just staring at the screen. Ron caught Tom's attention and signalled for two drinks, which arrived as Luna finally raised her head and placed the mobile in her jacket pocket, which she had slung over the back of the chair.

'Yes, Ginny told me the same thing last time I saw her, but I haven't quite gotten around to seeing your dad just yet.' Luna spoke dreamily, but Ron thought she spoke with a hint of stress layered under her normal dreamy voice. He chose to ignore it, figuring that Luna would tell him if she felt like it.

'So what are you here in the Leaky Cauldron for? Are you on your way to do some shopping?' Ron purposely changed the subject, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Luna pulled a sticky marshmallow out of her own drink as she responded,

'Yes, I was hoping for a new book. As interesting as the muggle world is, I felt the need to return to the wizarding world briefly.' She swallowed her marshmallow with relish. Ron couldn't help but stare at her lips, where a tiny amount of marshmallow had gotten stuck.

'You've got, uh,' Ron gestured hopelessly to Luna's lips, which he now noticed were a rather attractive shade of pink.

'Oh, I'm sorry, that's rather unladylike, isn't it?' Luna grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her lips carefully.

'Don't apologise, it could happen to anyone.'

'So why are you here all alone, Ron? I thought you would be here with Hermione?' Luna questioned, carefully folding the napkin so that the part that had touched her lips was folded away, hiding from the world.

'Oh, well, um.' Ron paused, looking for the right words to use, but Luna noticed his discomfort and supplied the words in her straightforward way.

'Are you and Hermione not doing so well?'

'We've actually broken up.' Ron kept his eyes on his drink.

'Oh, I see. So you are trying to avoid her?' Luna's question made him jerk in surprise.

'Yeah.' He sighed, hating to admit it. 'It's just been hard. We officially broke up a few years ago, but no one knows yet. I live in her house still, pretending to be happy with her.'

'So move out.' Luna said.

'What?'

'If it's her house and you're unhappy, why don't you find your own home? Stop pretending and go find happiness.' Luna spoke so straightforward, so honestly, she made it so easy. Ron stared into his mug, wishing that he felt like he _could_ leave. But he didn't feel comfortable leaving Hermione all on her own, especially with her history. How could he be sure that she would actually look after herself?

'There's more you're not telling me, isn't there Ron?' Luna asked gently, pulling him out of his thoughts. Ron nodded, feeling bad that he couldn't tell her, but Hermione's history was hers to tell, not his, and he did promise that he wouldn't tell anyone.

'Do you want to go and do some shopping?' Luna purposely changed the subject this time, saving Ron the discomfort.

'Sure,' Ron smiled gratefully. 'Did you want to go anywhere in particular?'

'Well I need to stock up on everything magical, it will be awhile before I will have another chance to visit Diagon Alley, so I may be here all day.' Luna warned, but Ron smiled.

'Sounds great. We can go visit George in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes too, if you want?'

Luna beamed at the thought. Ron caught himself staring at her petite pink lips again, as well as how her silvery blue eyes sparkled when she smiled.

'That sounds wonderful, Ron.'

The pair walked the length of Diagon Alley at least three times. They went into every shop once, spending the most time in Madam Malkins and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and then continued to walk and talk for the rest of the day. As it began to grow dark the pair stopped just beside the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace, where people could floo in and out, and Luna finally thought to check her mobile for the first time since she first put it into her pocket that morning.

Ron watched her face fall the longer she looked at the funny little device. Ron wondered what could make Luna look so sad if her boyfriend was sending her letters through the device. Shouldn't it be making her smile?

'Is everything ok, Luna?' he asked gently. Luna started and put the mobile back into her pocket, smiling rather forcefully.

'Of course. I just had a couple of messages from my boyfriend. He is rather worried about me since I have been gone all day. I really must go.' Luna glanced at Ron, appearing to try and make a decision.

'Can we do this again, Ron? I rather enjoyed myself today.'

'Course we can, Luna. I'd like that a lot.' Ron smiled encouragingly. He had noticed that every time Luna's boyfriend was brought up in their conversation, Luna would speak about him briefly and then try to change the subject. He hoped that she was happy with him.

'I have to work tomorrow and the following day, so how about two days from now, on the weekend?'

Ron can't help but notice the way Luna's eyebrows crease as she thinks about it, before they smooth out and she beams at him again.

'Yes, I think that should work. Shall we meet at the Leaky Cauldron in the morning again?'

'Sounds like a friend date,' Ron smiles, and Luna tilts her head, still beaming.

'I'll see you then, Ron.' And Luna stood up on her tiptoes to lightly kiss Ron on the cheek before she left the Leaky Cauldron, leaving behind a stunned Ron, his fingertips tenderly touching the spot where her perfect pink lips had kissed him.

Ron gets home just in time to find Hermione serving up dinner. He sits down gently, still feeling light and happy after his day with Luna.

'How was your day, Hermione?' Ron asks, looking for any signs that she had been drinking yet.

'Not too bad, I went to visit Neville today. He's loving being a professor at Hogwarts, says it's far more rewarding than all his time being an auror.' Hermione sounded tired as she poured herself a small glass of wine.

'And he gets to play in the Herbology greenhouses all day, which is a dream come true for him.' Ron pointed out, laughing a little. Hermione only gave him a tired smile as she sat down at the table with him. Ron sighed quietly. He wished that their lives together could be easier, more relaxed, like when they first moved in. But now their conversations were short sentences and forced smiles. If they spoke to each other at all.

They ate in silence, and sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments once they were finished. Hermione poured herself another, fuller glass of wine.

'Do you need that?' Ron asks gently. Hermione avoids his gaze and simply takes a large swallow in response. Ron sighed in frustration.

 _This needs fixing. We are both miserable. We need to move forward so we both start living again._

'Hermione,' Ron starts, and loses his nerve, gathering the dishes in a pile. Hermione doesn't move a muscle while he moves around the kitchen, trying to find his nerve. Finally he rested on the table just in front of Hermione and waited for her to look up at him, his heart hammering with nerves.

'One week. One more week then we will have one final night together. Then we will tell everyone, alright? Because this is bullocks.'

'One week.' Hermione nods. Ron is sure that she doesn't believe him. They had done this numerous times, told each other they would start telling everyone they had broken up, but then they never did it.

But this time, Ron was serious. Luna's words were ringing in his head; " _Stop pretending and go find happiness_ ". He would make a real effort this time, so that both he and Hermione could move on. And he would find a way to continue to keep an eye on her, make sure that she didn't go back to her old habits.

Ron sighed and pushed away from the table.

'I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late.'

Hermione doesn't respond, but Ron was certain that by the time she joined him that night, the bottle she had opened with dinner would be finished, and he would be too deeply asleep to feel her stumble into bed.


	2. Arguments, 1473 and blinding flashes

Chapter Two; Arguments, 1473 and blinding flashes.

Two days could not have gone slower for Ron. He spent most of his time at work, catching up on paper work and not so patiently telling the newest auror in the office where he went wrong on his last raid. Eventually Ron just sent the kid – he couldn't remember his name, it was something plain like Herman or Rupert – to Harry's office. Harry was far better at dealing with the idiot new kids than Ron was.

Both nights he would return home and proceed to find any wine that Hermione had hiding around the house. He rarely found any, but he always felt better for looking before he settled down for the evening. The night before he was due to meet Luna, he found an entire box of mulled wine in the cupboard under the sink.

Hermione had walked into the room just as he was taking the box into the backyard to throw into the bin, and she flew into a rage, screaming at him and desperately trying to take the box from him.

Ron had calmly given her the box, allowed her to pick up two bottles, and then sternly told her that they were going to give the rest of the box away, otherwise he was going to send her to Ginny's for the week. Hermione knew that both Ginny and Harry wouldn't allow her even to smell the wine, let alone drink any.

Hermione had conceded, but sulked for the rest of the night, pointedly ignoring Ron every time he tried to speak to her and successfully making his night worse than it normally was for him. The thought of seeing Luna the next morning had him making a little more effort to not lose his temper with Hermione than usual, even though she didn't seem to really notice.

He couldn't help but wonder how both he and Hermione had lasted this long together, being this miserable, and how much longer it would take before one of them just walked out.

He didn't want to find out.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Ron stepped into the Leaky Cauldron the next morning, still reeling slightly from the Knight Bus ride to find Luna at the same table they had sat at together two days previously, almost bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

'Hello, Ron!' Luna called out, waving. Ron couldn't help but smile immediately and wave back, weaving between the tables as quickly as he could to give Luna a hug. Luna hesitated in surprise, but hugged him back just as tightly as he was hugging her. Both of them could tell that the other person needed some comfort, and that comfort could only come to them in the form of a hug.

'How are you, Luna?' Ron asked when they broke apart.

'I'm fine. How is everything at home for you, Ron?' Luna gestured for Ron to take a seat, which he did so after gesturing to Tom for two hot chocolates.

'Home is the same as always. How is your boyfriend?' Ron noticed that Luna's mobile was once again on the table in front of her.

'He's doing well. He's a muggle actor and is busy attending auditions so he won't be back for another five days.' Luna spoke in her usual dreamy way, but again Ron noticed that underlying hint of stress. He quietly sipped at his hot chocolate, giving Luna time to either choose to talk to him or to change the subject.

'So what did you want to do today?' Luna asked.

'Well I was hoping to have a look around in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.' Ron said, waiting for Luna to grimace and quickly suggest they go elsewhere. But she surprised him.

'Oh, me too! I was hoping to find a model broom to take home.'

'Why just a model?'

'Well, since I live in the muggle world, I can hardly go flying around on a full sized broom, can I? So I thought I would do the next best thing and have a model one.'

'Oh. That makes sense.' Ron nodded. Just as he reached to finish his hot chocolate he felt the top of the table shake. Luna quickly snatched at her mobile.

'What was that?'

'Oh, just a message from my boyfriend,' Luna was frowning, her pale eyebrows knitted together. Ron again wondered if Luna was happy with her boyfriend. He finished his drink and waited patiently for Luna to finish tapping at the mobile.

'Everything ok?' he asked when she looked up.

'Yes, everything is fine.' Luna nodded in a distracted kind of way.

'Are you ready to go look for your model broom?'

'Oh, yes!' Luna took a deep breath as she put her phone in her pocket and gave Ron a huge smile before quickly finishing her drink.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

'No, it was the 1473 final, not 1573!'

'Are you sure, Ronald? I'm quite certain that it was the 1573 final.'

'Look, here's a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_. Let me find it.' Ron sighed when he realized how much like Hermione he had just sounded.

'Here it is. Yes, it was the 1473 final. I was right.' Ron announced triumphantly. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his knowledge of his favourite sport. And the 1473 Quidditch final was famous for having all 700 fouls featured in the game. _Everyone_ knew about it!

Luna didn't grace him with a response, she just gave him an indulgent smile and continued to browse through the store. She had already found her model broom – luckily there had been one left of her favourite model, the Cleansweep 7 – and was slowly looking through the rest of the store as she made her way to the counter at the back of the store.

Ron continued to flick through _Quidditch Through The Ages_ while Luna wandered around. It was the newest edition and neither he nor Hermione had gotten around to buying it lately. He decided he would buy it and ask Hermione to look through it and find all the newest additions. Maybe then they could actually manage to have a civil conversation together!

'Ron?'

Ron jumped a little and looked up; Luna was at the counter patiently waiting for him.

'Did you want to buy that?' Luna's pale eyebrows raised in question, and Ron had to pinch himself so that he would stop staring at her and actually respond.

'Yeah, I will,' he made his way over to her, realizing along the way that he still couldn't take his eyes off of Luna. He didn't know _why_ he couldn't stop staring, and he didn't really care, either. She was pretty, why _wouldn't_ anyone want to stare?

As the pair made their way out of the store, a light tinkling sound came from Luna's pocket.

'Was that your mobile?' Ron asked curiously.

'Yes. I figured out that it can make sounds every time I get a message.' As Luna spoke the mobile tinkled again. Ron couldn't help but notice how stressed Luna looked every time she had the mobile in her hands. He held the store door open for her and placed one hand on her lower back so that while she had her head down and was focused on writing back to her boyfriend, he could gently steer her out of harm's way if need be.

They made it back to the backdoor that lead into the Leaky Cauldron before Luna lifted her head, looking around in surprise.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't realise how far we had made it! I'm being terribly rude.'

'Don't worry about it, Luna. If you need to write to your boyfriend, you can.' Ron did his best to appear nonchalant, but he was starting to wonder why muggles felt the need to be in constant, instant contact all the time if it made them stressed in the same way it stressed Luna.

Watching her now, Ron noticed that she did look rather tired.

'Luna,' Ron waited for Luna look up at him before he continued, 'Luna, you know that if you _ever_ need anything, you can come to me, don't you?'

Luna blinked at him slowly as she listened. Solemnly she nodded.

'Of course I do, Ron. And you can feel free to come find me if _you_ need anything.' Luna gave Ron another hug.

'I'm afraid I must go into the muggle world and make my way home now, would you walk me out of the Leaky Cauldron?' Luna asked as she broke off the hug.

'Sure I will,' Ron smiled as he reached around her to open the door to the Leaky Cauldron, which made Luna blush.

Ron caught himself staring again, but this time he found himself wanting to kiss her. He shook his head, scolding himself.

 _She has a boyfriend! You're just her_ friend _!_

But he couldn't help himself as she walked in front of him, her hips swaying gently. Her dress hugged her hips beautifully, fanning out to show her long legs.

 _There's no harm in just_ looking _, surely?_

Ron tried to beat Luna to the door again, but she was faster, giving him a vague smile as she held the door open for _him_ this time. Ron stepped through and turned to hold the door open from the outside as Luna walked through, blushing again.

They walked together in companionable silence, Ron looking all around at the strange muggles with their odd contraptions and Luna occasionally staring her mobile. Every time Ron saw her look down at her mobile, Ron would put his hand on her lower back again, just making sure that she wouldn't bump into anything accidently.

'LUNA!' a stranger yelled out, holding a large camera up and blinding both Ron and Luna with its flash.

'Luna, are you cheating?' the same man continued to yell out as he continued to blind the pair with flash after flash, 'Who is your side man?'

'What the hell?' Ron made a motion to grab his wand, but Luna's hand gripped his wrist.

'He's a muggle, Ron!' Luna hissed, 'Come this way!' and Luna led Ron away from the muggle man.

The man kept following, still yelling out questions to Luna, asking Ron what his name was, never stopping the flashes.

Luna led Ron into a small side alley, where she turned to face the muggle. Ron noticed that she had her wand out in her hand, but hid it behind her back. As the muggle came around the corner, she pointed her wand at him.

' _Obliviate._ '

The muggle stopped mid step, giving Luna enough time to leap forward and take his camera out of his hands. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it as hard as she could, not stopping until it was only a twisted hunk of plastic on the ground. Then she pointed her wand at the plastic.

' _Reducto_. Quick Ron, let's go!' Luna grabbed Ron's hand again and led him back onto the muggle street, where they both speedily made their way to the end and around the corner.

'Oh, I've missed my train home,' Luna sighed, seeming completely unfazed by the events that had just taken place.

'Who was that man?' Ron demanded. Luna glanced at Ron and sighed deeply.

'He was a photographer. Probably sells his photos to the highest seller.'

'Sure, but why did he want your photo? He's only a muggle.'

Luna hesitated before answering.

'My boyfriend is a muggle actor. Actors in the muggle world are huge celebrities, which means all the muggles want to know where they are, who they're dating, if their partners are actually faithful,' Luna trailed off, looking tired and sad.

'It's exhausting. I can't even see my friends for coffee without those photographers interrupting.'

'So that's why you wanted to spend so much time in Diagon Alley, away from all the muggles.' Ron felt his face falling. He had just been a distraction, that's all.

'And I wanted to spend time with my friend,' Luna smiled up at Ron. 'You made me feel normal again, Ron. Normal, and happy.' Luna raised herself up onto her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Ron gazed down at her with a small smile on his face. He made her happy!

'I am at your command,' Ron winked and bowed deeply, making Luna giggle.

'Thank you, Ron. Now, I really must go home before I'm missed. Can I see you again?'

'Anything for you to have a normal day every now and then. When were you thinking?'

'How about in three days?'

Ron was about to say yes, but he realized that three days would be the day before he and Hermione would talk. He didn't want to spend the day with Luna when he would be anxious about setting things right with Hermione.

'Uh, how about four days? I have a – a date – with Hermione in three days.'

'Sounds like a friend date, I'll see you in four days.' Luna smiled and spun on the spot, disapparating away.


	3. Final night, arrangements and dates

Chapter Three; Final night, arrangements and dates.  
That night Ron received a letter from Luna, delivered by a handsome brown barn owl.

 _Ron,_

 _I know we decided for our date to be in four days, but would you be happy to meet at the Leaky Cauldron again? I would like to have breakfast together before we begin our day._

 _Luna_

Ron made sure Luna's owl had been given water and a treat before he tied his own response to its leg and sent it on its way back;

 _Luna_

 _Breakfast together sounds great. I'm looking forward to it!_

 _And just who is your boyfriend? Is he famous enough for me to have heard of him?_

 _Ron_

He had been tempted to write more and ask if she was happy with her boyfriend, but he figured that Luna would tell him if she was unhappy, no need to pressure her.

Luna's response came back faster than Ron expected. Maybe she had been waiting for her owl to return, ready to respond?

 _Ronald,_

 _His name is William Moseley, I don't know that the Wizarding world would have heard of him._

 _I do not know if he will be my boyfriend for much longer. We have been arguing a lot recently._

 _I really look forward to our breakfast date tomorrow._

 _Luna._

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

His time at home was still horrible, with Hermione skulking around the house and trying to pretend that she wasn't drinking every night before she went to bed.

Ron knew that he should sleep in a separate bed, but he never had the guts to talk about it with Hermione. He was terrified that if he brought it up she would kick him out and he would have to move back to The Burrow. Which actually wasn't a bad idea, but he would then also have to tell his parents that he and Hermione had broken up and neglected to tell anyone.

Ron had to be careful not to think of his upcoming date with Luna, every time he did, he felt more nervous than he had in years. He made sure to keep himself busy with looking after Hermione, keeping as much wine away from her as possible and trying to figure out how to better look after her.

The night he and Hermione had planned to have sex for the final time together, Ron sets everything up the way that he knows always made Hermione excited during the time they were still happy together. He is determined for this to be their _final_ night together, and then they would sit down together the next day and figure out their next move.

Ron and Hermione make their way upstairs together after dinner. Ron waits patiently for Hermione to come out of the ensuite, hopefully thinking that maybe, just maybe, she won't need to get herself drunk tonight before she joins him.

His heart sinks when Hermione emerges, already changed into lingerie and darts out the bedroom and downstairs. Ron doesn't stop her, as much as he knows that he should. A very selfish part of him wants just _one more_ night of sex with Hermione.

He slowly lit the candles and put his wand down on his bedside table, sitting on the edge of the bed and fidgeting while he waited. Just as he was about to give up and just go to bed, the door knob finally turned. He stood up and he noticed that he wasn't nervous, or excited, he just wanted some release. He was already looking forward to when he could finish and get some sleep so that tomorrow's date with Luna would come quicker.

'There you are. I didn't think you would come.' Ron tried to sound positive as he observed Hermione. She wore a matching black bra and G-string set, showing off majority of her well-toned body. His eyes swept over her body once, and stopped at her breasts. He couldn't help but think how they were just a little too big. Luna's were just a little smaller, the right size for just fitting into his hands.

'I need this just as much as you do. I'm only human, Ronald.' Hermione spoke with thinly veiled disgust. Ron just didn't know who that disgust was aimed towards. He took a deep breath for courage.

'Tomorrow, neither of us are working. We will talk tomorrow, since we need to sort our shit out.' He paused to make sure that she had heard, continuing when she gave him a nod of agreement. 'For now then, come here.'

He had remembered Hermione had once told him that she liked it when he acted confident, and tonight was all about making her happy. Tonight they both _needed_ this, they didn't _want_ it, and they were both impatient for this to be finished. Ron was itching for tomorrow to come around quickly so that he could see Luna again.

Ron watched as Hermione placed her hand in his, and couldn't help but wonder how Luna's hand would look there. In his impatience Ron pulled Hermione towards him more roughly than he intended, and his hands wound up on her arms to steady her, before they slid down to rest on her arse.

Unbidden, another memory of Luna leapt into Ron's mind. Her dress swaying around her hips as she walked away from him. He could feel himself growing hard at just the thought.

'Place your hands on my chest,' Ron said, half hoping that he didn't sound too harsh. 'Now kiss me, Granger.'

Just before her lips met his, Hermione took a deep breath, and it was in _that moment_ that Ron realized exactly how much she didn't want to be there with him.

He moaned in frustration. How had they let it come to this?

But, as stupid as he was feeling, all the blood in his body was pumping fiercely, mostly in his groin, but if he stopped this now, he wouldn't be able to sleep for a week.

His hands moved without his permission to Hermione's breasts, and again he caught himself thinking of how Luna's were smaller; hers would be just the right size for his hands.

Ron's hands ran over the lace that made Hermione's bra, and he shuddered slightly. He loved how lace _looked_ but he loathed the feeling of it under his skin. He wanted soft, fleshy breasts he could sink into, not hard and scratchy bullshit.

Hermione deepened their kiss, but he pulled away, he pushed the lace down, pushing up her breasts and emphasizing them more. His mind wasn't on her lips anymore, but on the soft skin under his hands. His lips found one of her nipples, while his hand played with the other. Hermione pushed closer to him, her wordless permission to continue.

His free hand made its way down her body to where her G-string rested where his hand – he hoped - deftly tucked itself underneath to cup her. Ron was no longer thinking clearly. He pulled away from her soft breasts and looked at her. She was beautiful, and she was wet, but he knew that it wasn't _him_ she really wanted.

They wanted to connect, but only physically. He moved away from her and lay down on the bed. When he looked back at her, she was looking confused, and he was frustrated with how glazed over her eyes were.

'Come fuck me.' Ron said, and watched as the confusion left her face and lust replaced it. In no time she had removed his sweat pants and her underwear; Ron almost cheered when the lace was carelessly thrown aside.

He gripped himself and waited impatiently for her to climb onto him. He knew that she loved to be on top, to be in control. It got her off faster. He groaned at the feeling of velvet encasing him, at the sight of her playing with her nipples.

He couldn't help it. He pulled her close. Faster. Bare skin felt so _good_. He flipped her, held her hands above her head. Faster. Buried his face between her breasts. Faster. He was so close.

'Come for me, Granger!' he panted, he needed her to come first. Tonight was about her. She clenched around him. He gave one more thrust.

 _Thank god she can't get pregnant._ He thought as he came in her.

He rolled away from her and closed his eyes.

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Ron glared unhappily at his empty mug. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Luna. But he hadn't brought up the conversation with Hermione yet. He _needed_ to do that before he went to see Luna.

'We need to tell everyone the truth.' Ron said, glancing at Hermione nervously. He was walking on eggshells here, this particular subject always finished in an argument and Hermione drinking too much. Hermione was gazing into her coffee mug, seeming to have not heard him.

'Hermione?'

She finally looked up and met his gaze. He was relieved to find that she was not angry.

'No, Ron, I can't do that.' Hermione said, and Ron felt his face fall in disappointment before he could help himself.

'The sooner we tell the other, the better. We can't have another Christmas pretending to still be madly in love, it'll kill us, and whatever chance at friendship we've got left.'

'Then I'll go away somewhere.' Hermione spoke hopefully, but Ron could only shake his head. The thought of trying to find a good explanation that his mother would understand was terrifying. Molly would see straight through him immediately.

'Hermione, we're _fuck buddies_ , we can barely stand each other anymore, as it is you have to get drunk before you can get anywhere near me!' he had to take a deep breath so that he wouldn't start yelling, but he felt a mad rush of grim satisfaction when Hermione hung her head at the mention of her drinking.

'We need to stop pretending, Hermione. We need to tell my family. We need to properly, finally, break up, live apart from each other. Maybe take a shot at being friends again, not be fuck buddies anymore!' he was on the verge of yelling when Hermione interrupted.

'Alright!' Hermione took a deep breath, 'I'll find a place of my own. But please, don't make me tell the others!' she said, tears forming in her eyes. Ron felt his heart melt a little, she was being a tad ridiculous, there was no way _he_ could be the one stay.

'Hermione, this place is yours, remember? It's all in _your_ name. It's me that needs to find a new place. And I'll tell everyone.' Ron took a fortifying breath, hoping that Hermione would agree to this. 'I'll tell them it's a mutual decision … and if they still want to talk to you, they need to owl you first. OK?'

Hermione's eyes lit up as she nodded. 'Thanks, Ron.' She seemed to think for a moment before continuing, 'You don't have to move out. We can split the house in half, cast silencing charms so we can't hear each other, maybe even make a second front and back door.'

Ron couldn't believe it. This was more than he could've hoped for. He'd been dreading the thought of having to find a new place and have to teach himself how to look after himself. At least this way he would have some support for Hermione.

He hoped.

'That sounds good. Much easier than trying to find another place, at the least.'

Hermione finished her coffee, picked up both of their mugs and took them to the sink.

'I'm heading to Diagon Alley to get some clothes and new books; did you want to come with me?' she asked nonchalantly. Ron felt his heart hammering, he knew he should tell her, but wasn't sure how to.

'I'll come with you part of the way, I'll be stopping at the Leaky Cauldron, I've … I've got a date today.' Ron watched Hermione's reaction carefully, and was surprised when her shock was replaced with joy.

'That's great, Ron! Do I know her?' Hermione said as she sat back down at the table.

'It's Luna Lovegood.' Ron could feel his face and neck growing red, but Hermione was laughing.

'Well, I hope you have a good time!' Hermione said, seeming to genuinely mean it.

Ron smiled, a laughing Hermione was far more than he would've ever hoped for.

'It's the first time I've been on a date since … since us, Hermione. Are you OK with it?'

'Ronald, we officially broke up three years ago. You're free to do as you please! Now, I'm getting my bag and shoes and I'll be ready to leave.'

Ron couldn't help but give her a huge smile before walking up the stairs with her. In their bedroom, Hermione spoke up again.

'Just don't bring her here, Ronald. Not until we've split the house and have everything sorted.'

'Of course, Hermione. I promise.'

(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)

Ron was nervous for the entire bus ride to Diagon Alley. He was grateful for Hermione being there, she was speaking with him pleasantly for once, asking him about how me had met Luna, what she was up to, and what they had gotten up to together so far.

Their time together sped by, and before he knew it, they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. The nerves hit him hard, and he found he couldn't move from his seat. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's ear, dragging him off the bus with him yelling, 'Hermione! Gerrof!'

He didn't even notice that Hermione had managed to drag him all the way into the pub until he was sitting in a seat at the bar. He looked up to say something scathing to Hermione, but instead found himself gazing into Luna's grey blue eyes.

'You kids have fun!' Hermione sang as she walked out the back door, leaving a red faced Ron with a serenely smiling Luna.

'So how was your morning?' Luna asked.


	4. Shopping, yellow lines and gut feelings

Chapter Four; Shopping, yellow lines and gut feelings.

Luna was already halfway through her breakfast when Hermione left Ron behind, but that didn't bother Ron in the slightest. He ordered his own meal after giving Luna a quick, awkward hug around the shoulders. They ate together in companionable silence, Ron wolfing down his meal while Luna ate at a more sedate pace and occasionally stifling a giggle every time she glanced over at Ron.

'So where do you want to go today?' Ron asked Luna when they both stood up to leave.

'Oh, I was hoping to buy a new robe today, all of my old ones are wearing a bit thin.' Luna said.

'So you want to go to Madam Malkin's, then?' Ron asked. Luna nodded as she pulled out her wand to tap at the bricks. Together they walked through the walkway and into Diagon Alley. Before going into Madam Malkin's they stepped into Amanuensis Quills, which was right next door, where Ron bought Luna a handsome new quill and inkpot set.

Inside Madam Malkin's, Ron bought himself a new set of robes for work, and Luna found herself a magnificent new robe. While Madam Malkin was fitting Luna, Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Luna was talking happily with Madam Malkin while the squat witch pulled, pinned and adjusted the robe to perfectly fit Luna's frame. Ron found himself mesmerised; the colours of the robe shimmered and changed in the light, grey one minute, light periwinkle blue the next. It perfectly matched the colour of her eyes.

'That's you all done, my dear.' Madam Malkin announced as she gently took the robe off Luna's shoulders and folded it. Luna gave Madam Malkin her serene smile and glanced up at Ron. When she realised that he was staring she blushed prettily and turned to pay for her robe.

But seeing Luna blush didn't charm Ron like it usually would've. Instead it made his blood run cold. One of her cheeks hadn't looked quite right; it had an odd yellowish tinge to it. Like the remnants of a bruise.

Ron opened his mouth to say something to her, but then closed it again. No need to say anything, it might have been an accident.

 _Nothing to worry about, probably just an accident._ He told himself.

But he found it hard to believe even himself.

He was quiet as they left the shop, Luna happily hugging the parcel that contained her new robe to her chest. Ron noticed that Luna walked with a bounce in her step when she walked, like she was about to start skipping any moment. It was rather endearing.

Luna led the way down the street and into the sweet store, with Ron loping along behind her with a thoughtful frown on his face.

'Ronald, if you don't want to be here you can leave, I will understand.' Luna said as she was strolling along the isles.

'What?' Ron shook his head. 'Why would I want to leave?'

'You're looking rather unhappy, I just thought you might want to be going somewhere else.' Luna said as she picked up a handful of chocolate frogs, carefully avoiding his eyes.

'Oh, no, Luna, I _do_ want to be here with you, it's just-' Ron trailed off as Luna approached the counter and paid for her chocolate frogs. Together they left the shop, Ron absently holding open the door for Luna and watching the yellow mark appear on her cheek as she blushed again. Up close he noticed that there were four thin yellow marks on her cheek, all in a row. They looked suspiciously like finger marks.

'Can we go somewhere to talk?' Ron asked quietly.

'Sure, how about we go get some tea?' Luna pointed down the street to a small tea and coffee store. Ron nodded and, out of habit, placed his hand over the small of Luna's back while they walked.

Again he held the door open for Luna, trying to get a closer look at those yellow marks. And as he was about to go in he noticed a tower of books beginning to fall to the ground. He squinted, looking for a mass of curly hair, but it was a platinum blonde head that ducked down to retrieve the books. He turned away and followed Luna inside.

The coffee shop had chairs and tables packed in so closely together it was difficult to navigate a clear path between them. Luckily there weren't too many people in the shop just yet, so Ron and Luna were able to push chairs aside as they made their way to a table in the corner. He was so worried about the bruises on Luna's cheek that Ron found himself shoving the chairs aside more roughly than he intended.

'I just love the lemon tea here, you can't find better anywhere else.' Luna said as they sat down. Ron just smiled, not sure what to say. Just then a young, gum chewing waitress came over with a notebook in hand.

'Hi, what can I get you?' she asked in a rather bored voice, her eyes hovering somewhere in between Ron and Luna.

'A lemon tea, please.' Luna said.

'I'll just have a coffee.' Ron spoke quickly, wanting their drinks to arrive quickly so that he could ask Luna just exactly what the hell the yellow marks on her cheek were from.

The waitress snapped her notebook shut with a nod and made her way back to the counter and began steaming up the milk.

'So is everything ok, Ron?' Luna asked, tilting her head to one side, making a lock of hair fall across her face. Ron absently reached over the table and tucked the hair behind Luna's ear, resulting in her blushing again. Now Ron was sure that the bruises were the outlines of someone's fingers.

'What is there to be sad about? I'm out shopping with a wonderful friend on a date and my ex-girlfriend has finally decided we can tell our families that we have broken up. What more could a guy ask for?' Ron rambled, leaning back as the waitress levitated a tray over to their table, landing it neatly in the middle.

Luna took her tea and breathed in the smell of it deeply, her face content.

'So you and Hermione are finally telling your families the truth? That's good.'

'Yeah, it's been a long time coming.' Ron sighed and picked up his own drink. The waitress levitated over a small plate piled with napkins and sugar sachets.

'What does that mean with the house?' Luna began to slowly sip at her drink.

'Hermione and I will split the house so that we each have half, but we will probably share the kitchen.' Ron took a sip of his coffee and sighed in satisfaction as the warmth spread through his body.

'That sounds like a good plan. You've both got your own space then.' Luna smiled. Ron just nodded and took another sip of his drink. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes while they drank. Ron was giving himself a pep talk to actually ask Luna about the yellow on her cheek. He wasn't sure if he could ask her about it without getting angry. The thought of someone hurting her made him furious.

'So, uh, Luna?'

'Yes, Ron?' As Luna's eyes met Ron's he felt his heart melt and he almost lost his nerve.

'What's with the yellow bruises on your cheek?' Ron gestured half-heartedly to her cheek, but Luna could see the building anger in his eyes.

'Oh, they're just old bruises, they're mostly healed away.'

'Bruises from what?' Ron found himself praying to Merlin that she had just been experimenting with a potion or spell and the bruises were some after effects or backlash. Anything except that someone had raised a hand to her.

'Oh, from my boyfriend. He was rather angry the other day and hit me.' Luna sounded detached.

 _Such a matter of fact way to speak about something so horrible._ Ron thought to himself, before what Luna said clicked into place.

Ron felt the world slow down to a crawl. Blood was pumping in his ears. His hands shook and he had to put his coffee down so that he could vigorously rub his hands against his legs.

Her _boyfriend_ hit her? What sort of a coward did that?

'What?' Ron said bitingly.

'William and I had an argument the other day, and he was so angry he hit me. Although I don't think that he meant to hit me.' Luna spoke quietly.

'He _hit_ you?' Ron was incredulous.

'But I healed myself, Ron. It's not an issue.' Luna was pleading.

'Yes it _is_ an issue, Luna! He _hit_ you! That's _not_ _ok_!' Ron could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, anger surging throughout his body, making him shake.

'Ron, please calm down. I'm not staying with him much longer, so it really isn't a problem. Please sit down.' Luna said, for Ron had suddenly stood up, shoving his chair into the table behind him. He was no longer angry, he was excited. He'd had an idea that soothed him immensely.

'You can move in with me!' Ron said. _Yes, that makes sense. She will be safe with me and Hermione_. He thought. The idea calmed him, he wasn't shaking anymore.

'What?' Luna's eyebrows rose in surprise.

'You can move in with me, live on the top floor. There's another bedroom, we would have a bedroom each, it's no big deal. Just get away from your boyfriend. You can move in tonight!' Ron was speaking fast and getting excited now. But Luna wasn't moving. 'Come on, Luna, I'll help you pack your things and you can move in!'

'Ron, I really appreciate your offer. But I cannot move in with you just yet.'

'Why not?' Ron still hadn't sat down. _Why wouldn't she want to leave?_

'Please sit, Ron.' Luna said, and sat silently until Ron plonked himself down at the table again. All the angry energy had escaped him suddenly to be replaced with confusion, leaving him slouching in his seat.

'Ron, I cannot leave William yet. I have promised him that I would attend a ball with him tonight, and then afterwards we will be discussing our options for our relationship.' Luna didn't sound overly thrilled at the thought.

Ron was struggling to understand. He harmed her physically, and yet she was still willing to go out with him, been seen with him in public and have a discussion with him about leaving?

'Luna, if he is hurting you, you need to leave. If he has hurt you once, he will probably hurt you again.' Ron hesitated and spoke softly. 'I don't want to see you get hurt, Luna.'

'Yes. I have no doubt that he will. That is why after the ball tonight, he and I will talk about moving on.' But Luna sounded unsure of herself.

Ron buried his face in his hands. Luna was getting hurt, she _knew_ she was in harms way, and didn't seem to be motivated enough to change it. How could he help her?

'Luna, do you know healing spells and potions, for if he does hurt you again?' Ron asked.

'Yes, I have become rather adept at _episky_ and I have figured out I need to keep a handful of certain potions brewed at all times. You do not need to worry, Ron.' Luna said.

'You have _become adept._ Has he already hurt you before, Luna?' Ron was getting wound up again, his voice rising with each word. Luna met his gaze evenly, if not a little nervously.

'Yes, Ron. I have picked up quite a few tricks to look after myself. I'm doing fine, Ron.' Luna said. Ron sat back in his chair, unsure if he was furious or frustrated. The pair sat there in silence for so long that the shop began to slowly fill up with happy, chattering couples and the occasional small family. The small shop was getting stuffier with every person that walked in.

Luna surreptitiously checked her mobile, which was in her bag. She almost burst into tears when she glanced at the home screen. Fifteen missed calls and just as many messages. William wasn't going to be happy when she got home.

'I need to go so I can get ready in time, Ron, will you walk back to the Leaky Cauldron with me?' Luna asked hesitantly, doing her best to hide her sadness. Ron just nodded unhappily.

As they were approaching the pub, Ron suddenly grabbed Luna's hand and gently guided her to the side of the street, so that they were leaning side by side against a brick wall, their backs against the warm brick and their arms just touching.

'Luna, does he _know_ that you need to keep healing yourself? Does he _know_ that he is _hurting you_?' Ron said. He was trying not to think too much about how his arm was pressed up against hers. He kept his eyes forward, looking across the street so that he wouldn't get distracted.

'No, Ron. He doesn't know.' Luna hesitated, and looked at the red head next to her.

 _I knew him as a boy at school. We are friends. I can trust him._ Despite the warmth of the bricks, she felt cold inside at the thought of having to tell someone the truth. But she knew it would probably be for the best.

 _And who better to tell than an old school friend?_

'I healed him once. He had broken his little finger, and I just wanted to help. The magic scared him and I think it even made him a little bit jealous. He made me promise to not _ever_ perform _any_ magic in front of him ever again.' Luna took a deep breath, fighting to keep her tears at bay. Thinking of this always made her sad.

'So I promised, and I have never again even had my wand in the same room when I have been around him. But sometimes I have to escape to the wizarding world, to be who I am. The magic is a part of what makes me, me, and it hurts to hide it away.' Luna stopped to dab at her eyes. The extra warmth of Ron's arm along the length of hers was really very comforting. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew he was listening.

'After seeing you that first time, I decided that day to leave William. I just haven't found a good time to bring it up.' Luna spoke so quietly Ron had to strain his ears to hear her. He didn't know what to say to her.

'Can you try to bring it up with him soon, Luna? If he is hurting you that much, I think that you need to leave so that you can be a happy witch again.' Ron glanced down at Luna, who was staring across the street. He knew how bad it was to be in a relationship where neither person was happy, and that was bad enough without being harmed by your partner as well. No one deserved that.

'I will, Ron. I will as soon as I can.' Luna spoke in such a way that she struggled to even believe it herself.

'And, Luna?' Ron waited until Luna looked up at him. 'If you need a place to stay, you can come and stay in my spare bedroom, ok? For whatever reason, Hermione and I will look after you for as long as you need.'

'Thank you, Ron, that really means a lot to me. But I wouldn't want to intrude when you and Hermione are only just getting yourselves sorted out.' Luna said, almost sadly.

'After everything we went through at school and during the war, we aren't going to turn you away, no matter what. Our door is always open for you, Luna. I can promise you that.' Ron spoke earnestly. The longer he watched Luna try to talk herself into leaving her boyfriend, the sadder and more scared she appeared. Ron was becoming afraid for her, and he needed her to understand that he was there for her, that she wasn't alone.

Luna smiled, tears forming gently in her eyes, and stood up on her tiptoes to carefully kiss Ron on the cheek.

'That's really nice of you, thank you, Ron.' Luna said gratefully. But Ron could see the slight hint of fear in her eyes. His chest ached with sadness at the sight.

The pair stood there, smiling gently at each other for a few moments more, until Luna's handbag buzzed. Just like that Luna's smile was gone as she burrowed through her bag and pulled out her mobile. Her face became blank when she read the message.

Ron felt his heart hammering. That was the reason behind Luna's unhappiness. That was how her boyfriend contacted her. Ron was suddenly sure that every message this boyfriend sent to Luna, was never one that made her happy.

'I need to leave, Ron, I'm running late. I'll owl you when I know what is going on.' And Luna gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek again, before apparating away with a _pop_.

Ron leant heavily against the brick wall and slid down so he was sitting. He tilted his head back and sighed deeply. He had deep gut wrenching feeling that something was going to go very, very wrong with Luna.

It absolutely terrified him.


End file.
